Une très bonne raison
by Cyriane
Summary: OS - "Harry la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. 'Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été ton ami', demanda-t-il finalement. La question la prit totalement au dépourvu et elle le fixa, interdite. 'Je ne sais pas, Potter.'" [TRADUCTION DE L'ANGLAIS]
1. Partie 1

**Avertissement : **les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ; l'auteur de cette fanfiction est Expectopadfoot que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité de traduire cette histoire en français. Cet OS étant assez long, je l'ai divisé en 3 parties. Les reviews sont appréciées !

* * *

Une Très Bonne Raison

**« Ca va Potter ? »**

Harry Potter ignora superbement l'apostrophe de son ennemi. Mais malheureusement pour lui, Drago Malefoy n'était jamais découragé par le silence de sa cible favorite. **« Ton animal de compagnie ne te manque pas trop, Potter ? »**, continua-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

Ron, connaissant le tempérament d'Harry, saisit fermement son bras. **« Ignore le, mon vieux. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. »**

**« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, monsieur Weasley. Parler dans ma classe n'est pas autorisé »**, émergea soudain la voix soyeuse de Rogue derrière eux.

Harry se retourna, furieux. **« Et pourquoi est-ce que vous ne lui retirez pas de point, à lui ? »** répondit-il en pointant Drago du doigt. Ce dernier n'essayait même pas de cacher le sourire narquois qui s'étirait sur ses lèvres. **« Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter »**, répondit-il d'une voix dangereuse. **« Je pense également que vous asseoir au fond de la classe comme d'habitude, n'est pas une bonne idée. Allez-vous asseoir près de miss Greengrass. Monsieur Wealsey quant à lui se déplacera près de monsieur Zabini. Vous devrez vous en tenir à ces places pour le reste de l'année. »**

Encore en colère, il se dirigea vers une jeune fille blonde assise à la table devant le bureau du professeur.

**« Bouge de là, Greengrass »**, dit-il durement.

Daphné Greengrass arqua un sourcil et se déplaça de quelques centimètres. Frustré, Harry jeta sans ménagement ses livres sur sa table et s'assit. La Serpentard se tourna vers lui.

**« Contrôle-toi un peu, Potter. Contrôle-toi lorsque tu es avec moi ou tu vas avoir tellement de problèmes que tu souhaiteras ne jamais m'avoir rencontré. »**

Après cette phrase, elle retourna à son travail et l'ignora complètement.

**« C'est ça, si tu crois que tu me fais peur. J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu me ferais »**, murmura-t-il sarcastiquement. Par chance, elle n'entendit pas – ou si elle l'entendit, n'y prêta aucune attention. _« Super »_, pensa le jeune homme. _« Être débarrassé de cet abruti de Malefoy pour se retrouver avec cette idiote. »_

En soupirant, il commença à lire les instructions écrites sur le tableau derrière Rogue. La potion était supposée être faite en binôme, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait devoir travailler avec Greengrass.

Prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, il demanda doucement :

**« Greengrass ? »**

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle écoutait, ne prenant pas la peine de se tourner vers Harry.

**« Il faut que l'on travaille ensemble pour fabriquer la potion. »**

Elle acquiesça de nouveau. Harry ferma les yeux.

Cela allait être un très, très long cours.

* * *

On aurait pu penser que la potion allait être un désastre, compte tenu de la non-communication du jeune Gryffondor et de la jeune Serpentard. Pourtant, elle était proche de la perfection. Elle avait l'odeur caractéristique des oignons et des roses rouges comme décrit dans le livre. La seule erreur était sa couleur rouge sang au lieu de celle pourpre que devait normalement prendre la potion à la fin de sa préparation. Harry était relativement content : sans Ron comme obstacle ou Hermione essayant de tout faire à sa place, il en conclu qu'il n'était pas mauvais en potion. S'ils avaient eu un autre professeur, il était sûr qu'il aurait obtenu un Optimal à ses BUSEs, qui se rapprochaient désormais.

Rogue arriva devant eux pour examiner leur potion. Il la remua un peu puis la renifla du bout du nez. **« Vingt points pour Serpentard, miss Greengrass »**, annonça-t-il finalement. **« Mais la prochaine fois, je vous enjoint à laisser monsieur Potter ici présent participer à la réalisation des potions. Je sais que cela est handicapant, malheureusement je me dois de le noter également. »**

Harry attendait qu'elle dise qu'en réalité, ils avaient partagé les tâches et qu'ils avaient fabriqué la potion ensemble. Mais la Serpentard hocha simplement la tête. **« Oui, professeur. »**

Quelle garce !

Alors que Rogue s'en allait vers un autre plan de travail, Harry se tourna vers sa voisine de table, mais elle leva le doigt, lui enjoignant de se taire. **« Comprend moi bien Potter, tu n'es pas mon ami et défendre ton intelligence ne serait pas bien vu par le professeur Snape et me créerait des problèmes. »**

Harry la regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes.

**« Qu'aurais-tu fait si j'avais été ton ami ? »**, demanda-t-il finalement.

La question la prit totalement au dépourvu et elle le fixa, interdite.

**« Je ne sais pas, Potter. »** répondit-elle enfin d'une voix hachée.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et les rangea dans son sac puis, sans un regard derrière elle, quitta les cachots.

* * *

Au déjeuner, il retrouva Ron, affublant Rogue de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables pour l'avoir fait asseoir à côté de « ce bâtard visqueux de Serpentard », pour reprendre ses propres mots. Harry, qui ne connaissait pas ce Blaise Zabini, demanda à Ron que ce dernier lui avait fait pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte. Ron le regarda un moment, confus.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »**

**« T'as-t-il fait quelque chose ? »** redemanda Harry.

Ron réfléchit un moment et répondit qu'il ne lui avait rien fait de particulier. **« Pourquoi dis-tu de lui que c'est un bâtard visqueux, alors ? »** Ron regarda son ami comme s'il était en train de parler à un enfant de cinq ans. **« Parce qu'il est à Serpentard, Harry. »** lui dit-il comme si la réponse était évidente. Le visage d'Hermione, qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation, assise à côté de Ron, se renfrogna. Harry eut une petite idée sur les pensées de sa meilleure amie mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se disputer avec Ron. Harry savait qu'Hermione plaisait à Ron : il le suspectait d'avoir perdu sa dernière chance avec l'élève studieuse de Gryffondor.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, il était dans le bureau d'Ombrage pour faire sa retenue et bien qu'ayant à couper sa main droite encore et encore, il s'ennuyait. Incapable de trouver un sujet qui pourrait engendrer un débat sur sa santé mentale, il commença à réfléchir à la façon dont Greengrass lui avait dit qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait s'il avait été son ami. Elle avait l'air vulnérable ; sa façade de glace avait paru craqueler, comme si il avait touché un point sensible pour elle. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé cela. Elle était une vraie Serpentard, se dressant fièrement, se défendant elle-même et les gens qu'elle aimait ardemment. Sournoise, maligne.

Il entama un débat intérieur sur pourquoi il n'aimait pas les Serpentard. Voldemort jouait un rôle important, bien sûr, et cette fouine de Malefoy n'arrangeait pas les choses. Mais à part cela ? Une petite voix dans sa tête lui rappela qu'ils avaient fait les pires choses pour battre l'équipe de Gryffondor au Quidditch et qu'ils avaient fait de sa vie un enfer lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Ils avaient également été très inamicaux en deuxième année, lorsque Ginny avait rouvert la Chambre des Secrets. Mais une autre voix lui remémora que seuls l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard le tourmentait (ainsi que les autres membres de sa propre équipe) en accord avec quelques-uns de leurs supporters. En réalité, le peu de Serpentard qu'il connaissait étaient les seuls à le provoquer. La majorité d'entre eux l'ignorait complètement. Il se souvint aussi que durant sa deuxième et quatrième année, les élèves de toutes les maisons confondues étaient contre lui. Il devait admettre qu'il y avait une rivalité entre Gryffondor et Serpentard, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer uniquement les serpents. Les membres de sa maison avaient initié la moitié de leurs bagarres régulières.

Le toussotement d'Ombrage le sortit de ses pensées. Il regarda le sol et vu sa robe de sorcier tachée du sang qui s'était écoulé de la paume de sa main. Ombrage regardait le tableau avec un sourire heureux. Harry se surprit à ressentir de la pitié pour cette femme à la place de sa rage habituelle.

**« Professeur Ombrage ? »**

Le crapaud le regarda avec surprise : Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de parler durant ses retenues. D'une voix mielleuse, elle lui demanda s'il avait besoin de quelque chose. Un peu hésitant, il se lança.

**« Professeur, quand j'étais en chemin pour venir vous voir et faire ma retenue, j'ai entendu des élèves parler de la façon dont ils avaient réussi à mettre une caméra dans votre bureau. »**

Comme il s'y attendait, Ombrage ne savait pas ce qu'une caméra était. Il dû lui expliquer comment ces dernières marchaient et comment elles pouvaient être très bien cachées. Ombrage le regarda, alarmée et l'enjoignit à poursuivre. Prenant une grande inspiration - et se battant pour garder son expression neutre-, il continua.** « Ils disaient qu'ils avaient placé une caméra dans un coin, bien cachée, et que la caméra enregistrerait tout ce qui arriverait dans votre bureau. Vous savez professeur, je suis toujours un paria pour les élèves, même si quelques amis croient en moi, et si jamais quelqu'un arrive à voir que je mutile ma propre main, on se fichera de moi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui arrivera si cette vidéo arrive à circuler dans Poudlard. »** Finit-il en tremblant. Il fut satisfait de voir le visage d'Ombrage pâlir dramatiquement. En supposant que cette – fausse – vidéo sorte, sa carrière et peut être même sa vie seraient en danger. Harry poussa le bouchon un peu plus loin. **« Professeur, et si cette vidéo était déjà en train d'être visionnée ? Est-ce trop tard ? »** Dit-il avec une expression horrifiée. Ombrage bégaya des mots incompréhensibles pendant quelques minutes avant de se ressaisir. Le crapaud demanda au Survivant s'il avait des informations sur les élèves ayant dit cela. Si elle avait posé cette question le jour précédent, Harry aurait immédiatement répondu « Serpentard », mais maintenant, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Il choisit de dire simplement qu'il ne les connaissait pas et qu'il n'était pas assez près pour voir leur visage. Ombrage le congédia rapidement, non sans lui avoir dit que ses retenues se feraient désormais avec sa directrice de maison, le professeur McGonagall.

Harry, après s'être assuré qu'Ombrage était complètement hors de vue, sauta de joie et entama une danse ridicule dans le couloir désert. Après un mouvement particulièrement grossier, il desserra la cravate qui lui enserrait le cou marcha en direction de la tour de Gryffondor, se sentant heureux pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Comme Harry l'avait présumé, tous les dortoirs furent fouillés dans la journée du lendemain. Grâce à l'avertissement de Harry (ils n'avaient raconté sa blague à personne : Ron aurait été s'empresser d'avertir l'ensemble de l'école et Hermione aurait fortement désapprouvé son initiative et lui aurait fait un long sermon), les jumeaux Weasley ne perdirent aucun de leurs produits farceurs, les ayant caché dans un des passages secrets inconnu du professeur Ombrage et plus particulièrement de Rusard, mais beaucoup de magasines assez explicites furent confisqués aux garçons et, selon Hermione, plusieurs filles se firent attraper avec des filtres d'amour cachés sous leur lit ainsi qu'avec un petit nombres d'objets qui devaient être agréables pour elles régulièrement. A la mention des dits-objets, le teint de Ron se colora d'un rouge soutenu jurant horriblement avec ses cheveux roux. Il se demandait secrètement qui possédait ces objets mais n'osa pas demander à Hermione.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les conversations étaient beaucoup plus bruyantes que d'habitude. Sans nul doute, tout le monde parlait du récent raid qui avait eu lieu dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Avant qu'Harry ait pu se réjouir de l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur Ombrage sans que personne ne le sache, la voix du professeur McGonagall se fit soudain entendre derrière le Trio.

**« Suivez-moi, Potter. »**

Oh, putain.


	2. Partie 2

**Avertissement : **les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ; l'auteur de cette fanfiction est Expectopadfoot que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité de traduire cette histoire en français. Cet OS étant assez long, je l'ai divisé en 3 parties. Les reviews sont appréciées !

* * *

Il se demanda s'il aurait beaucoup de problèmes, car le visage du professeur de métamorphose demeurait impassible. Ils rentrèrent dans son bureau et elle s'adressa à lui directement.

**« Confirmez-vous avoir informé le professeur Ombrage qu'un appareil électronique appelé caméra vidéo avait été placé dans son bureau pour pouvoir espionner ses moindres faits et gestes ? »**

Harry savait que lui mentir serait un affront qu'elle ne lui pardonnerait pas. Aussi baissa-t-il la tête.

**« Oui, professeur. »** murmura-t-il.

**« Savez-vous que ce genre d'appareil ne fonctionne pas dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? »**

Maintenant qu'il y pensait…

**« Euh… Je crois qu'Hermione l'a mentionné l'année dernière… »**

Elle fixa le jeune homme pendant un long moment, qui parut être une éternité pour Harry. Lorsqu'il apparut au professeur que son élève devenait très mal à l'aise, elle soupira et annonça :

**« Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour avoir mal informé un professeur, Potter. Vous pouvez partir à présent. »**

Harry soupira de soulagement. Au moins il n'avait pas eu-

**« Et trente points seront accordés à Gryffondor, pour une blague digne d'être celle de votre père, Potter. »**

Harry sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir, signe de choc alors qu'il se tournait assez rapidement pour voir que le professeur McGonagall lui accordait un de ses rares sourires. La femme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner !

* * *

Il ne travaillait que depuis dix minutes sur leur potion quand Daphné aperçut une fine ligne de sang qui coulait de la main d'Harry jusque sur sa robe de sorcier, et qu'il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué. **« Pourquoi ta main saigne-t-elle, Potter ? »** murmura-t-elle. Surpris, Harry regarda sa main et grogna de mécontentement. A cause de toute cette excitation, il avait oublié d'enrouler un bandage autour de sa main. Ne connaissant aucun sort de guérison, il arrêta le saignement à la manière moldue. **« Je crois que la dague en argent à du me couper, je n'ai pas fait attention »**, répondit-il à la sorcière aux yeux bleus. **« Si tu ne veux pas me répondre, cela me convient, mais sache qu'on ne peut pas mentir aussi facilement à un Serpentard, Potter. »**

La réaction la plus logique aurait été de ne pas répondre et de rester silencieux, mais quelque chose lui dit que la jolie Serpentard ne le jugerait pas par rapport à ce qu'elle verrait. Il arracha simplement le tissu qu'il avait utilisé en tant que bandage de fortune et lui montra la coupure qui faisait ressembler sa main à une rose rouge. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda à Harry pourquoi il n'avait pas nettoyé sa main. Ce dernier soupira et répondit qu'il ne savait pas comment faire. Elle lui lança un regard puis murmura un sort qui fit disparaitre le sang de sa main, laissant une fine cicatrice rouge et boursouflée qui se démarquait sur sa peau pâle, là où se trouvait précédemment sa coupure. Dans un souffle, il la remercia, mais il ne fut pas sur de si elle l'avait entendu ou non.

Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges, lut-elle.

Daphné le regarda avec curiosité. **« Pourquoi t'es-tu fait ça à la main ? »**

Il la regarda indigné. **« Je ne me suis pas fait ça moi-même. Ombrage me l'a fait faire pendant mes heures de colle. Elle a cette plume bizarre avec un bout rouge, qui écrit avec du sang au lieu de l'encre normale. »**

La cruauté des méthodes de torture n'était pas inconnue à Daphné Greengrass. Mais un professeur qui utilisait une Plume de Sang sur un élève ? Par Merlin, elle avait créé une cicatrice permanente sur sa peau ! Mais le pire était avec quelle facilité le garçon avait pris tout cela. Il semblait presque honteux de montrer ce qu'il prenait pour un signe de faiblesse. Lassant de côté le comportement du garçon -pour le moment-, elle parla du sujet le plus fâcheux.

**« Pourquoi les autres professeurs ne protestent-ils pas ou autres ? »**

Les yeux d'Harry virèrent au noir pendant un court instant.

**« Je ne l'ai dit à personne et je préférerais que ce que je viens de te montrer reste entre nous si cela ne te dérange pas. »**

Elle le regarda et hocha la tête avant de parler de nouveau. **« Pourquoi moi ? »**. Il décida de lui répondre honnêtement. **« Parce que je sais que tu ne me jugeras pas, contrairement à tous les autres. »** Elle acquiesça prudemment. Il avait raison, les étudiants aimaient se juger les uns les autres, mais elle comprenait ce que cela voulait dire d'être jugée et s'abstenait pour cette raison de sauter aux conclusions par rapport aux autres.

**« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose, Greengrass ? »**. La grimace plaquée sur son visage ne semblait pas très encourageante, mais il tenta sa chance. **« As-tu de vrais amis ? »**

Sa mâchoire se serra, la jeune fille reprit son masque d'impassibilité et ses yeux perdirent cette lueur chaude qui s'était installée précédemment. Elle retourna à la préparation de leur potion avant de lui dire **« Ma vie personnelle ne devrait pas t'inquiéter, Potter. Maintenant dépêche-toi de rajouter les racines de mandragore avant que la cloche ne sonne. »**

Ils ne parlèrent plus durant tout le reste du cours et, lorsque la cloche sonna, et qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir à leur prochain cours, il lui murmura **« Je n'en ai pas non plus, Greengrass. »**

Elle fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

* * *

Ils étaient assis à leurs places habituelles, mais Rogue n'était pas encore présent et le reste de la salle de classe était remplie d'étudiants qu'ils ne connaissaient pas (ou n'avaient jamais remarqué), des personnes inutiles qui ne servaient que de décor. Ces derniers parlaient joyeusement. Elle lui racontait des histoires à propos d'Astoria et elle lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Il l'écoutait, la regardant, amusé. Il lui parla de ses Noël. Ceux qu'il avait passé avec sa famille, le premier jour où il avait monté un balais volant. Miniature, évidemment. Elle rigolait gaiement à ses mots. Et soudain, le visage de son voisin se changea en celui de Drago Malefoy, qui la lorgna et lui d'une voix caquetante **« Sois mon ami, Greengrass, on pourrait tellement bien s'amuser ensemble ! »** Tout le monde la regardait en rigolant. Une main la rattrapa–

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Haletante, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un verre d'eau. N'en trouvant aucun, elle attrapa sa baguette magique et la pointa sur sa gorge murmurant **« Aguamenti. »** L'eau froide l'aida à retrouver ses esprits. _Étrange cauchemar_, pensa-t-elle. La première partie, cependant, était étrangement plaisante. Elle aimait cette sensation d'insouciance, parlé d'elle-même à un de ses amis. Un vrai ami, se rappela-t-elle. Le garçon Potter faisait ce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à faire elle-même, avoir suffisamment confiance en quelqu'un pour lui raconter ses secrets. Un très gros secret. Elle était pourtant une étrangère pour lui, et vice-versa. Elle savait qu'elle ne raconterait pas son secret, à moins qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix, mais lui ne pouvait pas le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle aurait pu raconter tout ceci à Pansy Parkinson (l'idée était très attirante) juste après qu'il se soit retourné. Il n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance aussi facilement.

Dans le dortoir des garçons de 5ème année de Gryffondor, Harry Potter visitait de nouveau un étrange couloir. Mais il savait à présent qu'il n'ouvrirait pas cette porte, et ne fut donc pas surpris lorsqu'il s'éveilla alors qu'il atteignait tout juste le pas de la porte. Sa cicatrice le brulait mais il avait appris depuis longtemps à ignorer cette douleur. Silencieusement, il s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses camarades de chambre. Les ronflements de Neville et Ron étaient très clairement entendus, et une autre forte respiration se faisait également entendre, signe que Seamus était aussi endormi. Dean ne faisait jamais de bruit lorsqu'il dormait, surprenant puisqu'il était leur ami le plus bruyant (du moins, quand il était réveillé).

Il pensa à eux un moment. Seamus était un con. Lui, ainsi que sa mère, refusait de comprendre que le Ministère ne faisait que cacher le retour de Voldemort. Il espérait de tout cœur que Seamus revienne à la raison avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Dean était, quant à lui, dans une situation difficile : Harry savait qu'il le croyait, mais il était également le meilleur ami de Seamus, il ne pouvait donc rien faire d'autre que tempérer les choses entre eux. Neville, qui avait été comme un chiot perdu durant les 4 premières années à Poudlard, semblait se transformer en une toute autre personne : il était loyal envers Harry, et était plus mature. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon étourdi et faible qu'il était avant, et ses performances au sein de l'AD montraient qu'il avait plus confiance en lui.

Et puis, il y avait Ron. Il se rappela ce qu'il avait dit à Daphné Greengrass. Il n'avait pas de véritables amis. Ron et Hermione était de très très bons amis, bien sûr, mais il ne le connaissait pas. Ils étaient toujours là lorsqu'il avait besoin d'eux, il ne pourrait jamais dire le contraire, mais aucun des deux ne faisait l'effort de demander comment s'était passée son enfance, comment il passait ses étés ou bien même son parfum de glace préféré. Mais lui connaissait tout d'eux. Il savait que Ron détestait le fromage blanc. Qu'Hermione avait eu le béguin pour Kurt Cobain lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, et que ses camarades de classe à l'école primaire s'en prenait toujours à elle car elle était une 'je-sais-tout'. Il savait également que Ron adorait passer du temps avec sa cousine Mandy Weasley. Merlin, il pouvait également prédire les mots qui allaient sortir de leur bouche bien avant qu'ils ne les disent eux-mêmes.

Mais il savait également que Ron ne serait pas aussi gentil avec lui s'il n'était pas le 'Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu', et qu'Hermione voudrait toujours le contrôler. Il savait qu'elle avait de bonnes intentions, mais si elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter comme il était, alors elle ne serait jamais une véritable amie.

Son esprit se tourna alors vers la jolie Serpentard qui l'intriguait tellement. Oui, elle était très jolie mais il était certain qu'elle le serait encore plus si elle prenait le temps de sourire. Pourquoi était-elle toujours aussi froide ? Il l'avait observé dans la Grande Salle, et avait constaté qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, elle mangeait simplement son repas calmement et quittait la pièce. Tout le monde semblait être… intimidé par elle. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis à Poudlard. _Elle doit vraiment se sentir seule_, pensa-t-il.

Il fut ramené à la réalité par un grognement de Seamus. Le ciel commençait à s'éclaircir doucement et, décidant de ne pas retourner dormir, il sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il constata qu'une personne était déjà présente sur l'un des canapés en face de la cheminée.

**« Ginny ? »** Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire. Il s'assit confortablement à côté d'elle.

**« Salut, Harry. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »** Il secoua la tête et murmura **« Mauvais rêves. »**

**« Pareil. »** dit-elle doucement.

Harry la regarda avec curiosité. Il savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour lui depuis sa plus jeune enfance, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de bafouiller et de partir dès qu'il entrait dans la même pièce qu'elle jusqu'à cet été, lorsqu'elle commença à agir envers lui comme envers Hermione. Il savait qu'il serait extrêmement impoli et grossier de lui demander pourquoi, il était très content qu'elle n'agisse plus de cette manière ; mais sa curiosité eut raison de lui.

**« Puis-je te demander quelque chose, Ginny ? »** dit-il prudemment. Elle acquiesça en signe de réponse. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança. **« Je sais que c'est assez gênant pour toi comme pour moi, donc je comprendrais parfaitement si tu ne voulais pas me répondre et-»**

**« Je sais ce que tu vas demander, Harry. »** Ce dernier fut surpris. Apparemment, la dernière des Weasley était plus intelligente qu'elle ne le laissait voir. **« Tu veux savoir comme je réussis à ne pas me ridiculiser lorsque je suis avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Harry acquiesça et elle continua. **« J'ai simplement réalisé que le garçon qui me plaisait était 'Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu', et non toi. J'ai réalisé que tu n'avais pas besoin d'une stupide fan comme moi. Ne prends pas la peine de le nier, Harry, je sais que j'agissais de façon idiote quand tu étais près de moi. Maintenant, ne sois pas offensé, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon type d'homme, Harry. De plus, je ne suis pas assez forte pour être avec toi lorsque tu en auras besoin. »** Elle baissa la tête, honteuse.

Harry posa une main sur son épaule et répondit d'une voix ferme. **« Regarde-moi, Ginny Weasley. Tu n'es pas faible. En réalité, tu es l'une des femmes les plus fortes que je connaisse. Ne laisse personne te dire de telles choses, tu m'entends ? »** Elle hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Sa voix se fit soudain plus douce. **« Je pense que tu me comprends mieux que Ron et Hermione. Je suis content qu'on se soit parlé, Ginny, et nous pourrions être de bons amis si tu le souhaites. »** Il lui sourit gentiment.

Ginny lui sourit, les yeux embués de larmes et lui dit **« Merci, Harry. J'avais peur que nous restions fâchés et que ce soit bizarre lorsque nous serions ensemble pour le reste de nos vies. »** Il rit à cette phrase. **« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose moi aussi, Harry ? »**

**« Bien sûr, Gin, tout ce que tu veux. »**

Elle rougit furieusement avant de prendre la parole.** « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je me suis promis que mon premier baiser serait avec Harry Potter. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas de cette manière et je ne te vois plus comme ça maintenant moi non plus, mais… tu sais… »**

Harry la considéra un moment. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer méfiant, mais son instinct lui disait que c'était totalement inoffensif et il suivait toujours ses instincts. Il murmura **« C'est la première fois pour moi aussi, je risque d'être horrible… »** Il lut la surprise et l'amusement dans ses yeux.

Leur baiser fut doux et bref. Il n'avait rien d'un baiser d'amour : il avait le goût du commencement d'une nouvelle amitié. Ginny lui souffla un merci. Harry eut un sourire et lui demanda, provocateur **« Est-ce que ceci veut dire que j'ai le droit de te peloter ? »**

Elle rit et lui mit une tape derrière la tête. **« Tu peux toujours rêver, imbécile ! »**. Ils restèrent ensemble, à parler et à rire jusqu'à ce qu'Harry fasse remarquer que les autres n'allaient pas tarder à descendre et qu'il pourrait tirer des conclusions hâtives en les voyant ensemble. Ginny rigola avant de se lever et de le serrer dans ces bras. Elle repartit dans le dortoir des filles en dansant. Souriant, Harry retourna lui aussi dans son propre dortoir.

Il dut faire un bruit en y rentrant, car Ron lui demanda, encore endormi **« Ou étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété. »** Il remonta dans son lit.

**« Oui, tu sembles vraiment inquiet ! J'étais en bas, en train d'emballer ta sœur. »** Il avait ajouté cette dernière partie en murmurant, mais suspecta que Ron n'avait rien entendu de ce qu'il avait dit, car ses ronflements se firent entendre immédiatement.


	3. Partie 3

**Avertissement : **les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling ; l'auteur de cette fanfiction est Expectopadfoot que je remercie pour m'avoir donné l'opportunité de traduire cette histoire en français. Cet OS étant assez long, je l'ai divisé en 3 parties. Les reviews sont appréciées !

* * *

Il marchait dans un des couloirs bondés de Poudlard. Les cinquièmes années de Serpendard sortait de leur classe de Sortilèges. Il chercha des yeux une certaine jeune fille avec des yeux bleus, mais la voix trainante de Drago Malefoy se fit soudain entendre derrière lui.

**« Tiens, Potter. Tu cherches ton animal de compagnie le géant, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que tu souhaites qu'il soit ton père ? Pathétique ou pas, ce gros balourd est certainement en vie. »** Crabbe et Goyle ricanèrent et Parkinson rit d'une voix stridente.

Harry était très en colère. Il choisit néanmoins de répliquer. **« Tu sais quoi Malefoy, si j'étais toi, je préfèrerais avoir Hagrid comme père, plutôt que le tien. Au moins Hagrid ne va pas baiser les robes d'un Sang Mêlé égocentrique qui le soumet au Doloris pour lui avoir dit bonjour. »**

Le visage du blond se contorsionna de rage et chercha à sortir sa baguette, mais celle d'Harry était déjà dans sa main. Il jeta le maléfice du croche-pied sur la fouine, tandis que celui-ci lançait à Hary un maléfice cuisant. Mais le sort le manqua, se dirigeant droit vers-

**« Accio Daphné ! »** cria-t-il sans réfléchir, et elle sortit de la trajectoire du sortilège pour se diriger vers lui. Il fit un pas sur le côté l'attrapa par la taille, l'empêchant de tomber. Surpris par sa propre réaction, il retira rapidement ses mains de Daphné, qui le regardait, légèrement surprise.

_Merde, comment arrive-t-elle à rester aussi calme après ce qu'il vient de se passer ?_

**« Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, monsieur Malefoy ! Et retenue pendant une semaine ! »** Cria le petit professeur Flitwick alors qu'il sortait de sa salle de classe. **« Quant à vous, monsieur Potter, j'accorde vingt points à Gryffondor. Vous avez agi très rapidement. Miss Greengrass, êtes-vous blessée ? »** Cette dernière secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. **« Alors, tout le monde en classe ! »** Harry se retourna, prêt à partir mais fut coupé dans son élan par une voix.

**« Attends, Potter ! »**

Il se retourna vers la personne qui l'avait apostrophé. **« Je viens juste de te sauver, n'est-ce pas ? »** Daphné fronça les sourcils et acquiesça. **« Puis-je donc te demander de faire quelque chose pour moi, s'il te plait ? »** Elle lui jeta un regard méfiant. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il fasse un geste désinvolte de la main, lui dise que ce n'était rien et qu'il aurait fait la même chose pour n'importe quel autre élève. Elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce qu'il lui demande une faveur. **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Potter ? »**

**« Appelle-moi Harry. »**

Elle le regarda pendant un petit moment, puis sourit. Il avait pensé qu'elle serait magnifique si elle souriait. Il s'était trompé. Elle était tout simplement à couper le souffle. **« Alors pourquoi m'as-tu appelé Green- Daphné ? »** sourit-elle encore (Merlin ! Comment une personne pouvait-elle être aussi belle ?) et dit d'une voix douce. **« Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé, Harry**. **Mais plus important encore, je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu l'as fait. »**

Son regard se perdit au loin, avant de répondre. « **M'en voudrais-tu si je te disais que je voudrais être ton ami ? »** Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle se mette en colère, ou peut-être qu'elle lui explique qu'elle aurait des problèmes avec sa maison si elle décidait d'être son ami. Aussi fut-il très surpris lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main, lui souriant avec grâce. Il eut un sourire et la lui serra.

_Deux nouveaux amis en une journée. Pas mal. Pas mal du tout, Potter._

* * *

Au début, ils parlaient pendant les cours de potions. Ils parlaient de tout et n'importe quoi : leur enfance, leur vie à Poudlard, leurs parfums de glace préférés, leurs livres favoris, ce qu'ils voulaient faire à la sortie de l'école. Ils commencèrent à se voir en dehors des cours. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs à la bibliothèque, sortaient faire une balade autour du lac, ou s'asseyaient simplement sous un des arbres du parc et parlaient. Elle lui dévoilait tous ces secrets, il faisait la même chose. Et il comprit enfin pourquoi elle était si froide envers tout le monde. Personne ne l'acceptait pour ce qu'elle était. Ils voulaient tous qu'elle soit la personne avec qui ils voulaient être. Elle devait être une commère avec Pansy et Tracey, une suiveuse pour Drago, et un esclave du sexe pour Théodore et Blaise. Les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle ne l'aimaient pas car elle était la Trainée de Serpentard, et aucun Gryffondor ne parlerait à un Serpentard sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Excepté Harry, évidemment.

Cette amitié peu commune ne fut pas au goût de tous les habitants du château. Ron avait accusé Harry d'être amical envers de vils serpents. Ce dernier avait été patient, tentant tant bien que mal d'expliquer sa « faute » à sa manière.

**« Dis-moi, pourquoi Malefoy déteste autant Hermione ? Parce qu'elle est Née-Moldue, n'est-ce pas ? »** Ron acquiesça, un peu perdu. **« Donc, Malefoy ne sait rien d'Hermione, mais la déteste car elle est, selon lui, une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu ne sais rien de Daphné et pourtant, tu penses qu'elle est le mal incarné. Pourquoi ? Car elle est à Serpentard. Donc, si on s'en tient à ce raisonnement, quelle est la différence entre toi et Malefoy ? »** Sur ce, il laissa en plan un Ron bouche bée réfléchir à ses paroles.

Hermione, quant à elle, l'approcha d'une manière plus logique et réfléchie.** « Mais Harry, et si tout ceci n'était que pure comédie ? Et si elle essayait juste d'avoir des informations sur toi pour ensuite les donner aux Mangemorts ? Ou si elle était en train de te piéger, pour te kidnapper ou t'attaquer plus facilement ? »** Harry lui jeta la même pierre. **« Je sais pas, Hermione. Tout ce que tu as dit est peut-être vrai, je ne peux pas savoir si elle est en train de me piéger ou pas. »** Hermione eut un air triomphant, mais Harry continua. **« Mais comment suis-je sensé savoir que toi, tu n'es pas en train m'amadouer également ? Et si toutes ces années d'amitié n'étaient qu'un jeu de ta part ? Je ne peux pas le savoir. Dis-moi Hermione, comment es-tu sensé savoir que je te blesserais pas, pour te faire payer de te mettre entre moi et Daphné ? Comment sais-tu que je ne t'ai pas menti, pendant tout ce temps ? Comment sais-tu que je dis la vérité au sujet du retour de Voldemort ? »** La jeune fille aux cheveux touffus avait des larmes dans les yeux. Elle répondit d'une petite voix **« Je ne sais pas, Harry. C'est juste que… je te croie. »** Réalisant qu'il était peut-être un peu trop dur envers elle, il lui sourit et demanda **« Et ai-je déjà fais quelque chose qui pourrait te perdre confiance en moi ? »** Elle arriva à lui faire un sourire et secoua la tête. **« Ai confiance, Hermione. Une simple croyance peut faire des merveilles. »** Hermione le serra fortement dans ses bras, puis le laissa partir, tamponnant ses yeux de sa manche.

Sans surprise, Ginny le soutenait sans réserve. Il lui en était reconnaissant. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devait suivre son cœur, au lieu d'écouter les autres. Elle avait également ajouté que Daphné était une gentille fille, et suggéré qu'une fille aussi jolie ne devait pas être gardée trop longtemps dans la « zone d'amis ». **« C'est très indécent, tu sais. Tire la juste dans un placard à balais et- »** **« LALALALA ! Je ne t'entends pas ! »** Dit-il fortement, couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains. Ginny n'avait pas pu s'arrêter de pouffer.

Ce fut vers la mi-novembre que les choses bougèrent. Après avoir passé une très agréable soirée près du lac, ils marchaient en direction de la salle commune des Serpentard, lorsqu'ils tombèrent sur Malefoy et ses gorilles.

Avec un sourire sarcastique, il dit à Daphné **« Alors, tu sors avec Potter ? Et dire que je pensais que tu aurais meilleur goût et ME demanderait de sortir avec toi… Tu es tombée bien bas. »** Harry était sur le point de rétorquer, mais Daphné posa sa main sur la sienne et répliqua froidement **« Tu as un très bon sens de l'humour, Malefoy. As-tu remarqué qu'aucune jeune fille, à part Parkinson, ne te prête attention ? Et Parkinson n'est pas très heureuse non plus. Elle affirme que tu as désespérément besoin d'un sortilège de gavage. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer courtiser Crabbe ou Goyle, cela ne devrait pas être bien compliqué. »**

Pour couronner le tout, Goyle le regarda sérieusement et lui dit qu'il n'était pas de ce bord-là, qu'il n'était pas intéressé pas Drago, puis entra dans la salle commune. Bouillonnant de rage, il cria **« Tu me le paieras, Greengrass ! »**

Harry, dont les yeux étaient pleins de larmes à force de rire silencieusement, posa sa baguette sous la gorge de Drago et lui dit durement **« Je n'aime pas que les gens menacent ma petite amie, Malefoy. Restes en dehors de son chemin. Et pour être sûr que tu t'en souviennes, voici un petit avant-goût. »**

Une lumière violette jaillit de sa baguette pour frapper Malefoy à l'aine et, après un moment de choc, ce dernier cria et s'enfuit, Crabbe sur ses talons.

**« Que lui as-tu fait ? »** demanda curieusement Daphné.

Avec un rictus, il répondit **« Disons qu'à présent, il va véritablement avoir besoin d'un puissant sortilège de gavage. »** Ils rirent ensemble pendant un long moment, avant que Daphné ne le regarde dans les yeux. Des papillons apparurent soudain dans le ventre d'Harry.

**« Donc, je suis ta petite amie ? »** demanda-t-elle, une expression indéchiffrable prenant possession de son visage. La bouche d'Harry s'assécha brutalement.

**« Euh… J'ai simplement dit ça pour faire taire Malefoy, ça ne voulait rien dire, vraiment. »**

Elle fit un pas vers lui et murmura **« Vraiment ? »**

Il ne pouvait penser clairement. Le joli visage de Daphné n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Il bégaya nerveusement.** « Euh… non… je n'ai pas… en fait si, mais… oh non je ne voulais pas dire ça… oh, au diable les explications ! »** Il prit son visage en coupe pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sentit les feux d'artifices et les étincelles dans son ventre. C'était mieux que de voler, c'était mieux que tout.

Après ce qui leur sembla être un trop court moment, ils se séparèrent. Elle était tellement belle, avec les joues rouges et un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Il lui dit d'une voix rauque **« C'était exceptionnel… mais je ne veux pas te brusquer et- »**

**« Arrête de bafouiller comme un idiot et demande le moi. »** ordonna-t-elle.

Il rigola stupidement et lui demanda simplement **« Sois mienne ? »**

Elle fit semblant de réfléchir très fortement, puis lui demanda innocemment **« Et pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? »**

Il sourit d'un air suffisant et déclara** « Parce que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Est-ce une assez bonne raison ? »**

Ses yeux s'élargirent. Puis elle murmura **« Oui. C'est une très bonne raison. »**

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau.


End file.
